Say You're Mine
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome is busy and he's not paying attention to you which frustrates you, so you make it your mission to get his attention.


"Jerome!" you called out his name and he turned around at the sound of your voice. "I'm bored." you whined. You were laying on your stomach on the bed with your hands planted on your cheeks. You were swaying your feet back and forth in the air, blowing the strands of hair out of your face. He was sitting down on the chair in front of his desk, scribbling something on a map, and his back was facing you.

"Think you can wait?" he said in a not so friendly tone. You shook your head in response, growing bored. Nothing annoyed you more than Jerome not paying attention to you. It was all thanks to Theo Galavan, he wanted Jerome to make a headline for all of Gotham to see and that's why he was distracted. Of course Jerome was going to give it his best and you knew that he would go overboard as usual.

"But I don't want to." you complained.

"I'm busy." he growled lowly under his breath.

"Can you please take a break? I want to do something fun." you asked, you waited for a response but you didn't get one. "Fine." you sighed to yourself.

You needed to get his attention and divert him from the task that Theo assigned to him, you thought to yourself about how you would do that. A sly smirk appeared on your face when your brain hatched an idea. You got up from the bed and walked over to the closet to fetch a flimsy red night gown, skipping off to the bathroom real quick to change into it. You stripped down completely and slipped yourself into the gown. You posed for the mirror in front of you. You knew he would like that the gown was see-through and how it barely reached down to your thighs, you smiled to yourself before walking out.

When you came back to the room, you sighed when you realized that he didn't even notice you were gone. You impulsively rushed over to the desk he was working at and you positioned yourself on it, peeking at the map he was drawing on.

"What do you think you're doing, doll?" he said with a forced grin, which looked a lot scarier than his cheerful 'I'm about to kill you' grin, but you weren't going anywhere.

"I'm really bored, I want to play." you whined, "Please?"

"What did I tell you? Be a good girl for me and wait." he took one look at you and then went back to what he was working on. "Don't bother me anymore, Y/N."

"Okay fine. Whatever you say. Don't mind me." you removed yourself from the desk and you slide to the ground, your hands on his knees as you kneel between his legs. "Continue doing whatever the hell you're doing, I'll just help myself." you whispered, your fingers picking at the fly on his pants.

Jerome can't help but smirk when he finds you underneath the desk, he wants to scold you for not listening to him but refrains from doing so once he realizes that you're going to service him instead.

"You're such a little cock slut." he said with a devilish chuckle, a flush staining your cheeks in answer. You unbuckle his belt and nudge the zipper open, sliding your fingers into his pants, stroking over the cotton stretched across his rapidly hardening length.

He lets his hand drift down and slides it across your cheek bones to reach for your lower lip, tugging it down with his thumb, looking down at you with a sneer.

"Your lips are made for fucking," he chuckled, "Go on, get it out, and put it in your mouth."

He slumps down slightly, lifting his ass so that you can tag his pants down, making it easier for you to bring him out of his underwear. You look up at him with a smile before leaning in and placing a kiss on his member. You hear him grunt when you spit on it, giving him a long and slow stroke to spread the saliva all over. Your plump lips wrap around him hungrily, your mouth stretched wide as you bob along his length. You have to hollow out your cheeks as you swallow more of him and your eyes start to water as he holds your head in place and doesn't let you pull back.

"You're doing so well," he purred. "There you go. Now, get your pussy out for me. I want to see how wet you are, just from sucking me off." he orders and you do exactly as he says, because he knows you are. Even before you manage to slip off your night gown by the straps, he knows just how wet and dripping you'll be. He smirks when he looks down at you. You feel a sense of pride because you got him right where you want him and you succeeded in distracting him from his work. He loves the vibration against him as you utter a soft moan, your fingers sliding down between your legs and you start playing with your clit as you taste him.

"Stop it, you're not allowed to do that." he orders and you emit a small whine, pulling your fingers away from yourself.

Jerome tangles his fingers in your hair and tugs you off him roughly, lifting your head up so that you meet him at face level and he leans down to brush his lips against your swollen ones. He whispers again, "I want to see it. But you're not allowed to touch yourself. I want to see if you can come all over the floor just from sucking me off like the little cock slut you are. I know just how soaking wet you get from it. If you want me to fuck you then you'll do exactly as I say. But you have to earn it first. Think about what it'll feel like when I'm inside your tight pussy and think about how much I'm going to fill you up once I'm finished. Now get back down there." he forces your head back down to his throbbing length, making you utter a soft mewl.

You see him return to whatever he's working on at his desk which makes you pout. You have one hand on his balls while the other strokes the bottom of his member with tightly clenched fingers. Your head bobs up and down on him, your whole mouth devouring him like he's the sweetest lollipop. He leans back slightly, keeping his hand down on your head with his fingers in your hair, not letting you pull back. He wants to fuck your mouth but it's not easy to move like this so he encourages little shifts in position by dragging you by your hair.

He starts twitching in your mouth and that's when you know that he's close, as much as he's trying to focus on the task at hand, you know that he's not able to. You look up at him, your eyes twinkling. You open up as wide as you can until it fills your mouth completely and it hits the back of your throat, swallowing him deeper. You kept your knees parted and you can feel yourself becoming warmer and stickier between your legs.

You heard him curse under his breath and you can't help but want to giggle. You pull back slowly, trying to catch your breath momentarily before licking at his slit, pushing your tongue in and twirling it around the head before you take him in your mouth again hungrily. Your head bobbing rhythmically with the motion of your tongue. His breath hitches and a shiver rolls through him as he tries to hold the threatening orgasm at bay. You want to tell him to fill your mouth because you're aching to taste it but you aren't going to stop sucking him off even for one moment. You could feel him rocking forward into you just a little.

"Fucking slut." he said suddenly, uttering a grunt afterwards. You continue to devour him, your warm mouth closing in on his swollen member. Your head bouncing eagerly while vulgar wet, sucking noises filled the room. Achingly tight and aroused yourself, you started to feel your own orgasm coming up.

A groan escapes his lips and he collapses in his seat as his member pulses into your mouth, spilling into your throat in a sticky, slick mess. All it took was swallowing down his load before you reached the edge, your hips jerking up into it with your face twisting in pleasure. You pulled your mouth away from him with one quick and loud pop, tracing your tongue around your lips, making sure to get every drop of it. He looks down at you with a sneer, panting quietly. You try to catch your breath and you glance down at the mess you made on his floor, giggling softly.

"You made a big mess, you're so bad." he purred.

"Oops." you uttered in an innocent tone. "Do you think Theo will mind?"

"Who gives a fuck? Get on the desk, now." he demands. You can't help but smirk because you got your way and you're about to fuck on a billionaire's desk so you're feeling really pleased with yourself.

"Make me." you teased. He growls and gets up from his seat. He pulls you from under the desk and lifts you easily, striding forward and plopping you down on it harshly. He pushes the map off quickly and it flies across the room. You feel your head throb from the sudden collison and you whine softly. His hand reaches down to grab your ass and the gesture makes you squirm as he pulls you towards him.

"Open." he commanded. You part your legs almost instantly, exposing how wet and glistening you are for him. You reach down and use both hands to spread yourself open and pull back the hood over your clit, leaving your stiff, aching bud bare.

He slides his tip up against your soaked entrance, a devious grin on his face, and he says impatiently, "Beg me."

"Jerome-" you started but he quickly interrupted you, grabbing your face with his other hand and forcing you to look at him "Beg for my cock, or you won't get it inside your slutty pussy." he said in a loud whisper.

"Please," you said in a whine, "Please fuck my slutty pussy with your big cock, Jerome. Please give it to me." you plead softly. He slaps you harshly between your legs and you cry out, inching closer to his hand.

"You're such a dirty slut, what am I gonna do with you?" he looks down at you with a lustful look in his eye, "How badly do you need it?"

You bite down on your lower lip and you take too long to give him a answer so he smacks you there again, even harder this time. You gasp loudly upon the sudden impact and he asks again, "I said, how badly do you need it?"

"I need you so badly, Jerome. I need you to fill me up and cum inside me, I'll do anything, Jerome." you continue to beg just like he wants and he laughs as your body twitches underneath him.

"Good answer." he replied, seeming to be satisfied with your answers.

But he doesn't fuck you. He just keeps running the tip of his member up and down, back and forth over your entrance, stopping just before he can make contact with your clit. You pant softly upon feeling his thick length against your wet heat. He continues to tease you for a little longer before suddenly burying himself inside you. He places his hands on your back so that he can keep you upright and then he rocks his hips forward slowly, the head of his member opening her up.

"'I'm the only one that can fuck you, you hear me?" he manages to say through his grunts.

You swallow thickly and nod, unconsciously rutting against him and you can't help but moan as his erection grows inside of you.

"Say it," he hisses, his hands starting to travel all over your body, "Say you're all mine."

"I-I'm yours." you answer around a moan, your hands reaching up to grab the back of his head, holding onto it tightly so that you don't lose balance on the desk. "I'm all yours, only yours, your slut to use any way you want to. Please use me, use me right here, please fuck me, Jerome!"

Your begging makes him twitch inside you and he doesn't hesitate to give you what you want. He pulls your body right to the edge of the desk and continues to thrust into you rapidly, his palpitating length and powerful hips able to reach untouched places deep inside of you that you didn't even know existed until he found them, over and over again.

You rock your hips into his, trying to keep up with his demanding pace as you throw your head back against the desk. You suddenly feel his warm mouth on your throat, kissing, licking, and nipping at your flesh as he pounds into you relentlessly.

"Harder," you barely manage to get the word out, your eyes fluttering closed with every thrust. You can already feel the ball in the pit of your stomach somehow growing and tightening at the same time, your legs curling around his body to pull him even closer to you and get him in even deeper, as if it were possible. "Harder, please fuck me harder!" you continue to plead.

"That's a good slut." he grins widely as your whole body shakes with each strong push. He forces your head up to look at him as he pistons in and out of your slick heat. Your eyes roll back in your head as your walls tighten around him, you hold onto his head as firmly as you can, digging your fingers into his scalp. His heavy thrusts send shivers up your spine and his low grunts grow louder as he gets progressively more worked up. You find yourself slipping off the desk little by little, his hand pulling you upright to keep you on it. He supports you entirely by his arms as his hips rock with enough force that you're bouncing on him. He buries his face in your neck, sinking his teeth in your sensitive skin and biting hard enough to draw blood, quickly lapping it away with his smooth tongue. You whimper softly and arch your back, pressing up against him as close as you can manage, clutching onto his head tighter. His hands suddenly cup your breasts as his member swells within you. Your arms and legs trembling, fingers and toes curling, your bodies constantly meeting with a wet smack. A jolt sending an explosive burst of sensation down your thighs and up your abdomen, and for a moment you can't breathe, your stomach clenched too tight, but the next time he thrusts into you it knocks the air from your lungs and you collapse on the desk, tightening your legs around him.

"You're so fucking wet, are you happy now that you got your way?" he said lowly, growling against your skin.

You open your mouth and try to speak but your mind goes blank every time he thrusts his member in you. Your skin feeling so overwhelmingly hot that every touch makes you want to jump and scream, the way the desk brushes against your body, the way his hips move against your thighs, and the hands on your breasts, squeezing them hard just how you like it.

"Answer me, before I stop fucking your tight pussy." he utters in a threatening tone and you wonder how he can properly speak a coherent sentence. You manage to cry out what he wants to hear because you know that he'll stop if you don't give him his way. "Yes! I love having your big dick inside of me!"

He smirks at that response and you feel him fold his thumbs in, seeking the aching hard buds of your nipples, pinching them between his fingers harshly. You roll your hips up against him, meeting his movements and taking him deep inside of you as your hands drop down from his head. All you can feel is his member inside of you, thrusting continuously, sometimes with long, smooth thrusts, sometimes with short, quick ones, but always deep, as deep as he can reach. You mewl weakly and you try to reach for him, grab his hips and urge him on, but all you can manage is to claw at his thighs before the rising pleasure robs of your control and your hands ball into fists. You can feel his hips smacking against your ass and his fingers are clenching onto your nipples. He lowers his head down to nip at the side of your neck and then works his way down to your shoulder then up again to tug at your earlobe with his teeth.

Your thrusts started becoming slow and weak, because you're trying to prepare yourself for what's about to come. He slipped his hands down to your hips and gripped them so hard that you knew it'd leave bruises the next day but you didn't care.

"Get there, you bitch." he growled, leaning over to nip at your lips.

He pressed his thumb against your clit before flicking it in a rhythm that matched up with his thrusts. It worked and moments later, you felt your orgasm begin to crest, hovering at the edge, itching along your skin, begging to be let go.

"Almost," you gasped, "Oh god!" you screamed out as he pinched your clit at the same time as he slammed his hips and that was it.

"Fuck!" you cried out and he followed you over the edge, his hips stuttering and then he collapsed in a rumpled heap over you, just barely avoiding crushing you into the desk. His breath panted along your neck and you smoothed a hand over his hair which was damp with sweat. You both lay there breathless and all of a sudden he lifts your chin up, brushing his lips against yours, giving you a quick kiss.

"Satisfied?" he asked, chuckling lowly.

"Yes." you nod your head, looking at him with heavily lidded eyes.

"Now let me get back to what I was doing. No more interruptions, or there won't be a next time and you'll only be able to get off to the thought of me." he said in a hiss, but you know that he doesn't mean it.

"Whatever you say Jerome. But can I stay here while you work? I-I can't feel my legs." you admit, your cheeks flushing up.

"Sure, princess. I like the view anyway." he smirked and he removes himself from the desk, picking up the map that he threw across the room.

"Oh and by the way, I'm not done with you. I still have one more hole left to fill." he grinned.


End file.
